The present disclosure relates generally to information handling systems, and more particularly to system for evaluating the effectiveness of shielding in an information handling system chassis.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an information handling system (IHS). An IHS generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements may vary between different applications, IHSs may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in IHSs allow for IHSs to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, IHSs may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
IHSs typically include a chassis that houses a plurality of electronic components and/or mechanical components (that may include additional electronic components). It is desirable to design the chassis in order to shield electrical noise and/or interference produced by the IHS components from the outside of the chassis. Chassis designs are typically evaluated for their Electro-Magnetic Compatibility (EMC) effectiveness by placing a noise/interference-radiating antenna inside the chassis design and measuring the noise/interference that escapes from the chassis to determine how much of the noise/interference is shielded by the chassis design. While such conventional EMC effectiveness evaluations methods determine the basic effectiveness of the chassis with regard to a radiating antenna within the chassis, there are number of aspects of the chassis EMC effectiveness that are not evaluated.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an improved chassis shielding effectiveness evaluation system.